Bat (Weapon)
Aluminum Bat *1,025 Spiked Bat *$1,425 Tooth and Nail *Complete Root Canal Wisdom *$3,600 or |stats = Baseball Bat *Accuracy: 5/10 *Damage: 5/10 *Range: 2/10 *Rate of Fire: 4/10 *Handling: 7/10 Aluminum Bat *Accuracy: 5/10 *Damage: 5/10 *Range: 2/10 *Rate of Fire: 5/10 *Handling: 8/10 Spiked Bat *Accuracy: 5/10 *Damage: 6/10 *Range: 2/10 *Rate of Fire: 4/10 *Handling: 7/10 Tooth and Nail / Wisdom *Accuracy: 5/10 *Damage: 6/10 *Range: 2/10 *Rate of Fire: 4/10 *Handling: 7/10 |variants = *Baseball Bat *Aluminum Bat *Spiked Bat *Tooth and Nail *Wisdom }} Overview The Baseball Bat is a type of melee weapon found in Far Cry 5. It behaves similar to the clubs found in Far Cry Primal, with the additional advantage of being able to be thrown. Baseball Bat = The standard, run-of-the-mill Baseball Bat. Fc5 baseballbat standard.jpg|Baseball Bat |-| Aluminum Bat = The similar to the former, but the Aluminum Bat is made of aluminum; who would have thought? The Aluminum Bat is a straight improvement over the Baseball Bat, as it will never break, and has an extra point into the Rate of Fire and Handling stats. Fc5 aluminumbat standard.jpg|Aluminum Bat |-| Spiked Bat = The Spiked Bat is similar to the wooden bat, but with the addition of metal bolts embedded into the end. It has the following stats: The Spiked Bat is an improvement over the Baseball bat, as the addition of the metal spikes give it an extra point of damage; however, unlike the Aluminum Bat, the Spiked Bat still has the same firing speed, and still breaks. Fc5 spikedbat standard.jpg|Spiked Bat |-| Tooth and Nail = The Tooth and Nail is a version of the normal baseball bat, with the morbid and gruesome addition of human teeth embedded into the hitting-end. Tooth and Nail can be obtained by completing the personal goal of the Root Canal Live Event. Fc5 weapon battooth.jpg|Tooth and Nail, the personal reward from the Root Canal Live Event |-| Wisdom = The Wisdom is a non-event version of the Tooth and Nail, that uses a Stars & Stripes paint scheme instead of the medical blue of the event bat. Wisdom can be obtained for $3,600 or 400 Silver Bars. Fc5 weapon batwisdom.jpg|Wisdom, the non-event version. Baseball Bat.png|A pre-release image of the standard baseball bat painted in a Stars & Stripes motif that does not appear in the final game. The theme was reused for Wisdom. Trivia *The Spiked Bat bears a resemblance to "Lucille", a bat wrapped in barbed wire used by the character Negan in The Walking Dead *The Tooth and Nail was added as a personal reward during the Root Canal Live Event. Far Cry New Dawn The Baseball bat returns in Far Cry New Dawn. Old Wood Bat= The Old Wood bat is a Rank 1 weapon and the first Baseball bat that the player acquires in-game. Being a rank 1 weapon, it quickly becomes of little use. save for the soot marks on the bat itself, the bat does not appear to be damaged in any way. Optimized Steel Bat= The Optimized Steel Bat is a Rank 3 weapon that the player acquires in-game. it also serves as the weapon of choice for the Highwaymen Champion in the fighting arena that The Security Captain infiltrates at the behest of Irwin Smalls. The steel on the bat itself appears to have rusted somewhat, though it does have a black leather handle. elastic bands hold the bottom of the handle together. the tip of the bat has scrap metal screwed to it, with a zip-tie holding it in place, there also appear to be nails placed all over the top of the bat. Punk Bat= The Punk Bat is the third and final bat acquired by the player in-game. it is a wooden bat, with a piece of copper piping in place of its original handle, with electrical tape wrapped around it. the tip of the bat has scrap metal attached to it, with nuts and bolts screwed to various parts of it, to reinforce it. ru:Бейсбольная бита